History of the VCPD
This article is in the rough and requires polish and corrections if necessary 1995 In 1995 Steven Ashby was contacted by Bureau-13 to run the Vista City Special Investigations Squad. Italics -- indicates game master. *''Jay'' -- VCPD Interfered when the Yakuza attempted to muscle into Vista City. Yakuza thugs gun battle VCPD in broad daylight. Hells Angels ally with local Kung Fu schools to drive out Yakuza. *''Jay'' -- The VCPD SIS investigates a series of mysterious deaths among the homeless. Angelo is hypnotized to believe that he lonely and depressed. nearly smothered by blob before the PCs rescue him. The mound is easily dispersed by concentrated effort. A friendly spirit animated the mound of dirt. It emphatically sensed depression and tried to comfort depressed individuals, smothering them in dirt. Then it leaves to find someone alive to play with. *''Jeramie'' --Three people are shredded in a park in downtown Vista City. Investigations designed to identify the animal responsible unsuccessful. Investigations show that two of the three had contact with Father O'Callahan. O'Callahan is investigated and identified as a werewolf. Steve hand loads 9mm silver bullets and passes them around. Silver bullets become the informal symbol of VCPD SIS O'Callahan shot by Rebecca and Steve. *While Rebecca and Steve are on administrative leave, a new detective is recruited, Skip Heinke. *Sonja, Angelo, Crystal and Skip go to Black Lake, the previous address of O'Callahan, to investigate. They find a tribe of werewolves who wish to die. after thousands of years there are too many people. A berserk werewolf will kill many and create more werewolves who aren't educated in the werewolf ways. this will result in an ever increasing tide of berserk werewolves. Many of the werewolves are simply tired of living so long Skip Heinke moves through the town asking each individual if they wish to die. Upon a yes answer, he executes them. This drives Heinke insane. Worse he is also now a werewolf (I forget how) Heinke is sent to a clinic in Big Sur that specializes in B-13 burnout cases. *''Gene'' -- An assassination points to an upcoming gang war between the Yakuza and the local Mafia franchise. Rebecca, Sonja, Angelo and Gary successfully break the case and arrest a Yakuza hitman. *''Jay'' -- Night of the Living Dead: A shipment of strange Chemicals derails in Vista City. Authorities claim that the shipment is radioactive and evacuate the town, The national guard is called in to cordon off the city. Inside the SIS is part of the evacuation as patrols to keep order. In spite of this looting and mayhem.start. Then, as night falls the dead begin to walk. After a long, and confusing evening, General Murdock attempts to declare unauthorized martial law and take over the town. In the morning Steve and several other b-13 pilots and allies over fly the town with crop dusters loaded with the neutralizer chemical. General Murdock is arrested. *''Jay'' -- Several officers of VCPD (Sonja, Gary, Marcus, Angelo) Go to San Francisco to attend a law enforcement seminar on the Yakuza. The building is under renovation. The rooms of the seminar are empty. The seminar has moved. There is an accidental explosion and a repeat of "The Towering Inferno". Characters are rescued after death defying trek to the roof. *''Gene'' -- Cast a Deadly Spell After a mysterious murder, VCPD SIS Tracks down Julius Lamberto. He is the owner of "The Club" on Prosser Street. Lambert is the leader of a cult of worshipers of a "Thing-Man-Was-Not-Meant-To-Know" Pursuing Lambert into the woods north of Vista City, the SIS has a shoot out with the cult. The ceremony to raise the Thing is unsuccessful. It eats Lamber to in revenge. Many of the VCPD witnesses suffer adverse psychological effects. *Winchell's whack out 1996 *06-30-96 Gene's Mob vs. Black Magic *In a series of violent attacks, Palmer sends his earth golems to attack the mob. After several mobsters are butchered, Palmer is killed. *07-03-96 Gene's The Butler Didn't do It! *Nigel Cobb, an evil bastard is murdered at a Butler's Convention at the Red Sheep Inn. *07-05-96 Gene's The Treasure of Scotty Jones *While filming in Vista City a stunt man is assaulted an robbed, the trail leads from Borland's friend Doug Clerk to the Scotty Jones Claim, through an accomplice name Paul Hutchinson to scrub mountain where several greedy people and the VCPD have a shoot out. *VCPD discovers the secret of the Scotty Jones Claim. *07-10-96 Jay' Ukrainian UFO conundrum *Sonja Traveler and Brad Bauski go to the Ukraine to settle brad boyhood memories of finding a UFO there. In the finding, they run across Russian Military Intelligence and cause an international incident. *07-19-96 Jay's Plasma gets in your eyes *The Parkfield Institute for High Energy Physics Research rolls and eighteen. The VCPD responds, as does "The Shop". A plasma creatures runs loose for a while. "The Shop" troops riddle Gary after he executes a psychotic agent. Sonja and Angelo are captured and interrogated, but later rescued by B-13. Sonja, Angelo and Gary become full fledged members of the Bureau at this time. *Gary Dawson is taken out of play by his injuries. Jeramie brings in Dave Richards and his partner Angie. *08-01-96 Friday the Thirteenth in Vista City *Sonja, Dave and Angelo investigate the seemingly senseless murder of ten year old Wendell Winke. The trail leads from an antique colt pistol to a yuppie who later murders his boss with an impossibly distant and accurate shot from the pistol. In the subsequent shoot out, Sonja randomly blows the yuppies balls off, an event she is trying to live down. The back trail of the gun leads to an antique shop in Vista City. Investigation shows that the owner Louis Vondradees had a distribution deal with evil forces, and has been selling cursed artifacts from his shop. *08-03-96 Gene's Belinda vs. the Shop. *The VCPD is enlisted by FBI Agents Dobs and Johnson to track down Belinda Stevens. Formerly a well respected planet geneticist, she seems to have gone way, way bad. Serial killings start in Vista city at this time. *Eventually the VCPD gets a break in the form of a bystander who has seen too much revealing that all is not as it seems. He had information that Dobs and Johnson did not have. The VCPD races them to Belinda and wind by almost three minutes. Dobs, Johnson and a group of SWAT outfitted thugs are actually agents of "The Shop". *In a fierce gun battle, Sonja, Dave, Rebecca and Belinda evade the thugs until Steve and rest of the VCPD as well as the FBI agents from the federal building can show up to rescue them. *08-03-96 Jay Hammersmith comes to town *The popular Tele-evangelist John Hammersmith came to town, The VCPD foiled his attempt to subliminally control the world and get away with murder. *This adventure featured the introduction of Uhura young and Bob MacGuyver. Dave, Sonja, Uhura and Angelo drove to Portland Or code two to arrest John Hammersmith. *My personal opinion is that detectives can go to any place to gather evidence as long as they follow the law there and the crime happened within their jurisdiction. It was unusual for the VCPD to go to Portland to arrest a suspect, but defensible in light of the fact that the crime in question (Using subliminal signals, material witness in Polly Herschfield murder) happened in Vista City. *It turned into a media circus that allowed Hammersmith to escape, but it was not totally illegal... *08-04-96 Dennnises "Have you Heard the news?" The ancient Greek philosopher Aristophocles reached the pinnacle of philosophy, god like powers of mental evolution. He arrived in Vista City and started to spread the word of "News". The news was that the world was in danger, but that he could save it if aided by the people. The message was catchy, and once a person failed a Will role to avoid it, then he would believe and spread the word. *Dennnis says that he didn't expect it to work out like it did. Eventually 82% of the world had been infected by the message, which paid off when an asteroid was sighted on a collision course. according to the message, the affected people went outside and stared at the asteroid. The combined latent telekinesis of over four billion people altered the course of the asteroid and it missed the earth *The game world effects of this event have not been calculated but it looks like Dennnis has done it again... *08-05-96 Jay Night of the Lepus *Radiation from the wreck of the Parkfield Institute mutates bunnies into giants and they rampage around the farmland east of Vista City. Angelo Sonja and dozens of NPCs have a mass bunny shoot. The bunny meat is not too attractive, however being faintly radioactive... 08-08-96 Jay Werewolves in court *In this adventure, a fifteen year old HS student named Betsy Cable was hiking in the Sierra Madre forest, when she was bitten by a small wolf. It was a werewolf and the during the Next full moon Betsy 'Throped out, killing an old woman. *Sonja and Angelo caught her that morning and arrested her. The bewildered student was held until that evening when Sonja and Angelo videotaped her changing to wolfling form in the jail cell and going berserk. *Betsy told Sonja of the little wolf in the Sierra Madre. taking a police dog with her, Sonja attempted to hunt the supposed were wolf down. He bit the police dog, and got away. Sonja immediately treated the wounds with holy water, and the police dog, in pain, bit her. Sonja treated herself and called for B-13 *She made contact with two Bureau agents who tested her and found that she was not a were wolf, then Sonja and Steve successfully captured the Sierra Madre wolf. *In the trial, held at a secret District-13 court, found that Betsy was not responsible for her actions, the Sierra Madre wolf was found to be a Mexican man named Juan who was living as a hermit. He had been a were for quite some time. He was asked to move to Big bear with Betsy and the other werewolves discovered by B-13. 08-09-96 Gene: Grey's Freezer Burn. *A disgruntled mad scientist named Oliver Grey discovered a piece of UFO-technology with which he threatened Vista City. He was eventually captured by the VCPD SIS. He was suppressed by the Government, and performed lab work at area 51 ever after. 08-09-96 Genes Little Green Tourists *While providing special security to George Carpenburg's Movie, "Fear of Arachnaphobia, Pt 4, A Musical", the VCPD SIS dreamed that Vista City had been invaded by small green creatures from outer space. They were two feet tall, with tentacles and eyes arranged all over. The VCPD SIS Arranged a guided tour of Vista City and it's human culture for the little guys, winding up at the Deja Vue strip joint so that the Aliens could get a better view of the human anatomy. 08-10-96 Jay: My Aunt the Vampire, Not! *Damon Wright was found killed in the parking lot of the Red Sheep in, the sight of "Vis-Con" 96. He had two holes poked in his neck. The cause of death was extreme blood loss. *Eventually the VCPD SIS discovered that Damon's Aunt had killed him and tried to frame the weirdoes at the con. 08-10-96 Gene: Angelo gets more flying lessons. *A series of fatal hit and runs plagued Vista City. Three people had been run over by what witnesses describe as a 1952 Chevrolet pick up truck, colored either red or gray. All of the victims worked for Western Auto-Body. *Robert Westin, AKA "Bob Western" the owner pointed out one of his employees, a Gary Meter. Western said that Meter had recently told of getting a 1952 Chevy pick up. *Meter himself denied owning any such vehicle. When pressed he allowed the VCPD to escort him home and make a visual inspection. Meter advised caution, stating that "The truck wants blood, man!" *A 1952 Chevrolet Pick-Up truck was found in Meters' garage. It was red, but one fender was colored gray. *Meter made a break for the truck, and successfully entered it. He started the truck and began to drive out of the garage. Officer Stevens fired on the truck aiming for the tires, but achieved no result. The truck appeared bullet proof. *Officer Angelo Mancuso boarded the truck as it left the garage. He jumped into the bed of the truck and rode with it as it destroyed the unmarked patrol vehicle assigned to Stevens and Mancuso. *The truck drove off at high speed, pursued by VCPD officers Davis and Carver. At one point the truck struck a bridge piling. It was going eighty miles per hour. In the collision, the bridge was lightly damaged but the truck was not damaged. Officer Mancuso was thrown clear and landed in the river. he survived with light injuries. *The truck struck a road block demolishing a pair of patrol cruisers. Then Meter hit a pedestrian. He stopped to check the downed man. officers Carver and Davis arrived. Davis ordered his K-9 unit Angie to subdue Meter. *The active point of the case was a Saint Christopher's Medal from the Dairy Antiques Store. It granted any vehicle that it was attached to limited duration invulnerability, when the blood of an innocent was smeared on it. *The 1952 pick up was damaged by shotgun fire. Meter was injured by Angie, but recovered. He is now in a mental institution. The Saint Christopher's medal was confiscated and remains in police possession. 08-11-96 Sandi: The Cereal Killer *A hooker named "Star" was found murdered the MO matched a series of killings in the Pacific Northwest. The Hooker was engaged in kinky sex when the perpetrator beat her to death. *The Hooker was found to have eaten breakfast cereal immediately prior to her death. *Information gathered by Officers Davis and Ashby led to a video tape of the killing taped at Duncan's. With the information from the video and pictures of the Perpetrator available, he was caught committing an attempted murder in Sacramento. 08-16-1996 Jay's Fembots 09-22-1996 (Jay) Gunfight at the Nagano Corral 09-27-1996 (broc) The Father Murphy Killings * The SIS Confronted a preist who unknown to his superiors was a serial killer 09-28-1996 (gene) Stereopticon - * The SIS tracked and had to recover a cursed artifact, a stereo-opticon which sucked out the victims soul/identity/will (Creating a picture of the person that held their soul) and restored the user to youth and health. Once the pictures were burned the souls fled back to the person and the youth and health benefits were lost. * This device fell into the hands of low rent gangster thug who used it indiscriminately against rivals, enemies and followers. His last words (to Steve) were "I'm INVINCIBLE!!" showing a critical misunderstanding of the function of the device. He died of gunshot wounds. 10-03-1996 The Fox Bat Strikes! (Jay) *Steve and the SIS pursued the crazed costumed adventurer "Foxbat" while he went on an insane rampage across the region. 10-25-1996 (Jay) Foxbat's Mind Control Plot 10-25-1996 (Jay) What's become of Screwloose 11-02-1996 (Gene) Gene's Earthquake 11-02-1996 Cruise Ship Disaster 2 * The PCs were offered a free cruise down the Mexican coast in exchange for being security consultants. They quickly discovered mass sabotage, tracked down a member of the crew who was in league with modern day pirates, and returned the ship to port, foiling the carefully laid plots of GM and Pirates. 12-03-1996 * Sandi's "Hotel California" * Steve and Rebecca get trapped in a dimensional pocket located in the small 1940's Hotel California. Once signed in, victims were trapped in the hotel which seems to exist in a Gray void. As one got further away from the hotel, the more the dense gray fog hurt, as though it was becoming more acidic. Damage to the hotel regenerated, light, water and sewage seemed to be connected, and every day the refrigerators and pantries restocked by magic. The TV played normal Vista City broadcast TV signals. Some people had been trapped there for upwards of 35 years. Steve and Rebecca discovered that the Sign in Book was an evil artifact of the Dairy Antiques variety. Visitors to the hotel appeared in the void as well, and could interact with the victims. If one could convince a visitor to sign in the guest register he could then leave. Steve and Rebecca discovered the trick to exiting (Eventually, Sandi says I needed help) writing ones name in the register backwards allowed one to escape. Destroying the book, scratching out one's name, filling the book up, all else had been tried and didn't work. Steve and Rebecca placed the book in the Dairy Antiques vault. Rebecca bought the property for back taxes (With Angelo as a silent partner) Easy a biker who'd been trapped in the place since 1988 stayed and became the chief cook. Another resident (Who's name escape me) became the manager and maitre'd. Several victims who'd grown old in the place elected to stay there, once the issue had been explained. Many of them had their lives develop far away while they were trapped. 12-22-1996 *Bob and Bart Versus the VCPD *Hated enemies Bob Hawke and Bart "Mancuso" teamed up to attack the VCPD. This involved kidnapping Steve, and a violent rescue by Jen and Terry 1997 03-03-1997 (Jay) California Uber Alles 03-15-1997 *Broc's Allen, Alec and Angelique Adventure *Alec Walker's Empathic brother Allen ran afoul of an empathic Vampire, Angelique. Alec winds up shooting Angelique. 1998 02-22-1998 *Broc's Bank robbery tragedy. A man who was the VP of the local Wells Fargo Bank discovered to his horror that his daughter was a bandit, when she and her boyfriend stole and used his access codes to loot the bank. The VCPD caught them by a lucky break after a chase. 11-10-1998 *Brock's Angry Mrs Kaufton Adventure. No detils recalled. 1999 G-Vista City, the E-mail Game At this point the game went play by post over e-mail and the pace slows way down. Some scenarios can take a year of more to play out. 1999 VC Catz Characters exchanged with those from a fantasy setting. All PCs are successfully returned to their proper places. Dr. Steven Strange, Dr. Detier Klaus, and Dr. Jerold Saille are added to the roster. The Ashbys are regenerated and rejuvenated. First serious encounter with Team Alpha. VC Rats A magic storm associated with the above turns 1000 violent criminals into Rats. Julian (VC Catz) turns The Rats back, some forget and turn back again. Ongoing circumstances. 2001 VC Bo Peep An Ane from a parallel universe is shot down. Remains of the Ane craft pose a serious threat to Earth and must be removed. She lays low for six months. Team Alpha attacks the Ane Frigate picking her up and gets its legs cut off. VC Meteor Crisis Pieces of the ship from VC Bo Peep threaten the world. Steven Ashby and comrades take highly risky missions into space to stop the falling debris. All missions are successful, but at the cost of Deke Slayton's life, and damage to the shuttle Atlantis. 2002 VC Vampire Stalkers Amoral vampire hunters are killing vampires in Vista City. The SIS stops them. Simon Plotnik AKA Samuel Penitent, the stalked vampire and general nice guy is given a new identity by B-13 and a job as the VCPD night desk. VC Babylonian Astrologer Local celebrity Astrologer to the Stars Is taken over by a Babylonian god. He murders and is destroyed. VC Mini Mill A gang of Rats steals a mini mill to try and turn guns into artillery pieces. They get caught. 2003 VC Moon Shot Steven Ashby conspires and succeeds in getting back to the moon to retrieve a warp shuttle left by the Ane History Scouts. Steve and crew visit Mars, go faster than light and talk Galan into a real first contact. The World is Changed. VC Demonic Bank Robbers Mayor Simons fires the SIS. Shortly thereafter a coven of evil magicians uses a demon to break into a Wells Fargo Bank. The SIS tracks down the clues including a trip to San Diego to ID a tattoo. With the death and insanity toll rising they finally get a break in evidence the Coven was trying to destroy. They find Job, a monk that had escaped the Coven had evidence to put them all away. The also learn the Mayor Simons had made a dark pack with the Coven to win the election VC Ghost Earl Ghost of Earl Harvy a detective killed in the SIS squad room appears to Sonja while McKenzie is getting B-13 training. A medium recommended by Papa Joe allows the ghost to tell it's story and rest. VC Big Foot Evil Nogano tried to scare the NCTA off mount Shasta to search for diamonds based on an old geological report. A small mecha plays Bigfoot. All captured, Nagato denies responsibility and gets off the hook when a VP falls on his sword. No diamonds after all. VC Lost Dutchman Phoenix A Phoenix egg explodes in a NamCor Developments lab. The Phoenix later found and traced back to the Superstition Mountains and the "Lost Dutchman Mine". B-13 agents arrive to witness the camp obliterated by a second Phoenix. Phoenixes successfully returned to Team Greyhawke by Helenanna. Cyberdyne takes it on the nose as the responsible party. It is sold to other interests. 2004 VC Centaur Helenanna, who met Steven Ashby in The Olde Phoenix Inn comes to his home world seeking help for and extra dimensional threat that proves to be robots from a possible VC future of a cyberpunk nature. Steve gets her big guns, a monster is killed in Black Lake and The White Republic of the Northwest a white supremacist militia attacked the camp, much to their dismay the "victims" are heavily armed. Helenanna returns with guns and the two Phoenixes. 2006 VC Grave Digger Walking worms are eating bigots. Rene DuBoes has turned herself in to something called a Marchdever. In seeking justice she has gone too far. Not only has her undead form killed racists but an innocent has been murdered. All the holy elements of Vista City are called on. Papa Joe and his Voodun congregation ans the aid of the Roman Catholic Church. The foul creation is put down, the site cleansed and the house eventually torn down. VC The Devil's Watch An evil pocket watch transports Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver from 1878 to the present. The watch is contained. 2007 VC Mother Eater Something is eating Mothers as it moves north. The monster, a bogyman called a Höllekind, a shape shifting thing that can appear as a helpless child is tracked down and killed. The beast's trail leads back to San Diego and a murdered Mexican woman. The Vista City SIS teams up with the Santa Annas to crack the case. It ends in a firefight to the death at the Santa Annas' farm. Coven X is possibly identified as "Team E" recognized by a goathead pendant. They could be associated with the male group that engineered the demonic bark robberies. 2008 VC Magic Plague Jeremiah Stubbs Tries to infect magicians with a wasting disease. Sonja Moody warned by her dying Grandmother managed to head off the plague. Karma backlash killed Stubb's family first. He was slain in the desert along with the Deamon that powered him. What Missing Mummy and the Healing wave were side effects. VC What Missing Mummy The mummy of Annarati a 12th Dynasty Egyptian noblewoman and priestess. is missing from Vista City Polytech's little Museum. Yea, she got better. Her husband Akenraten never remarried all his long 53 years. His tomb was known. It was his spell of longing activated by the divine power of Coran that brought her back. VC Warp Technology Rescue the trapped Vulcans from their disabled ship. Russia loses control of an Anti-mater plant and [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_City,_Russia Star City] (Zvyozdny gorodok) is destroyed. Therilan comes out. VC Election Matters Angelo with the assistance of his computer people bust a possible election fraud. VC Batty Betty Angelo Mancuso finds a bat girl on his lawn. He takes her in and gets some food in her. She has run away from a secret government facility run by The Shop. In the process of discovering The Shop it is revealed that Rusty the Dog is also a Shop creation. Several Shop locations are discovered and more genetic experiments. Angelo manages to get himself over exposed and is retired by B-13. Betty the bat-girl is adopted by the Ashbys. B-13 continues to probe The Shop. 2009 Seeking the Shop The Batty Betty game morphs into Seeking The Shop. The SIS and friends make a concerted effort to locate the leaders of this rogue group and bring them to justice. Along the way they dredge up Manatio in Michigan, a robotics genius in Kansas, and the VC-Prime native Ane, as well as more examples of the The Shop's tinkering with the Human genetic code.. The long grueling effort finally ends in a Federal Court room and the guilty parties sent up the river for the rest of their lives. Demon Hunters The new players in the SIS Reggie Harris and Jane Kennedy are sent to investigate a weird murder. A beautiful woman Samantha Deering by name has been impaled to the altar of a Catholic Church with a strange Tibetan artifact. Things get weirder when the woman disintegrates the minute the artifact is withdrawn. What follows is a trail of sexual excess that touches the top levels of Vista City money and politics. Reputations are ruined and careers ended. Things heat up with the Tibetan Artifact is stolen right out of the VCPD evidence room. Magic was used to confuse and blind the staff. They missed Mickey the Rat. Magic being used against them the SIS turned to Professor Smythe. Using his skills they tracked down the artifact and those that had it. The trail ended in the Superstition Mountains with a man hunt on horse back. The anti climatic end came with the perps peacefully surrendered. Tenzin Explained: "In the time the Western world identifies as the 11th century,certain men made effort to make magic their own. They summoned daemons,creatures of spirit that lack bodies. One for each of the sins they saw as critical, what you call the seven deadly sins. Those seven daemons took bodies from the living, possessing them and driving out the rightful souls. Then they set about corrupting mortals in their particular sin. Some of the daemons went through repeated bodies. Anger is hard to find, it has worn so many. Each worked to imprint magic with the corrupted force they gained as the brought more mortals to damnation and destruction. In 1618, the daemon of lust took the body of a virtuous young woman named Elzibet Grimm. Elizbet died then. The murder was committed long before any of us where born. The daemon wore her flesh like a suit of clothing. Elizbet's body proved tough and enduring. In this time she had the identity of Samantha Deering. There never was such a mortal person. 20 years ago my fellow monks and I discovered the plot to corrupt magic. I was sent forth to stop the Daemons. One I found last year. The Daemon of Sloth was not hard on the body he had worn since 1807. We trapped him, and took the stolen body away. That was the body you found last year. We have come to cast the Daemon of Lust back into the Hell from which it came. Five more are at large, we have the means to find them, to stop them. Lust has yet to be forced back into Hell. Mishandled the Daemon can break free of the Kila to possess again." Tenzin and his accomplices will not go down for murder. They prove to the court that Deering was indeed an evil being in the shape of a woman. 5 more of these things exist to be found. 2010 VC Alien Crash An alien saucer with body crashes into George Samson's garage. Investigations prove the saucer a fake, and the alien a bad genetic mash up. However Samson gets away with several million dollars in claims and artistic rights payments. It is discovered that Samson and the insurance employee that paid the claim over eagerly are identical. More "Samsons" are found. Clues lead to an abandoned minuteman missile command center. Within are found the Cloning Chambers and the 1990s Grade Artificial Intelligence computer that is running the show. Edmund turns out to be the creation of a Mad Science type. Raymond Carson and a Dr. Jymkill Dare. They set him up to run the cloning chambers. Their purpose in this was never made clear. However they brought in the modern hardware and pushed the machine over the P/D limit. Both men stopped coming. Jymkil Dare was murdered by Raymond Carson. Carson was declared not guilty by reason of buck-nuts crazy and is incarcerated at the Ring Lake Ranch. Therilan examined Raymond Carson. He was not pathologically insane. It is his contention that Dr. Dare was taken over by an alien presence (Vegan Infiltrator) that substantially altered his personality and moral standards. Dare built the cloning chambers and the goat people. The first two didn't work at all, the third lived only minutes. When Dr. Dare stated he need to work on live Human subjects to find out what was wrong, and acquired one (George Samson's wife.) Carson killed him. He went total mad scientist and tried to stab Carson with a knife when Carson was trying to stop him. Carson took the rap rather than reveal what they had been doing. VC China Negotiations The China-Ane unwar is going too well. Therilan wishes to stop reaming China before she has to start shooting. The source of the problem being China's not so secret attempt to buy Ane from Kenya. The negotiations become moot when the National government of China fails. Various provinces and city states of China start forming up their own local governments. Tibet, Taiwan, and Hong Kong are among the first breakaways. During this time the Vegan Infiltrators are revealed. The Infiltrators have lost their backing, the mysterious Vegan Tyranny. It was their task to keep Earth politics warlike and disruption making eventual take over by the Vegans a cake walk. The US President, First Lady and Neil Armstrong get a lift to El Nanth. Scientists are dropped at El Nanth, Aneilogs make an appearance.... VC Yugo Getter An unknown person is stealing Yugos. Yea the crappy little cars from the late 80s. This person is willing to commit theft, fraud, and even murder to get the cars and cover his trail. Investigation tracks down a crazy man that thinks he can raise Marshal Tito from the grave by starting 13 Yugos with the blood of a Greek virgin. He is just a crazy guy. 2011 VC Superstition Mountains A solar storm causes the Aurora Borealis to be seen over the Superstition Mountains. Local magic goes wonky. Spirits get frisky and some 300 zombies and an unknown caster apparently from the last time this happened get up and start walking to the Southeast. The Zombies are quickly put down. While looking for more Zombies a squad of troops, and Sonja (again) are exchanged for Greyhawkens. The confrontation with the unusual guests manages to not exclate to violence and they are taken in under the Lost Persons Treaty. Category:Games Category:Historical Category:Events Category:VCPD